


The Next Day

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: What would happen if Jason went out with Percy and Leo and got to drinking with them?





	The Next Day

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked the idea of Jason with a hangover but was too lazy to write out anything more than dialogue at the time.   
> Written and posted to my Tumblr in 2015  
> *I don't own these characters.

“Ugh….. Nico, could you keep it down? My eardrums are gonna explode.”

“Well good morning to you, too. Have a good night last night?”

“Ugh….. I feel sick.”

“I’m not surprised. How much did you drink last night?”

“Uh…. I lost count.”

“Before or after the Jell-O shots?”

“It was- Wait, how do you know about that?!”

“Do you even remember how you got home, Grace?”

“….. I guess not?”

“I figured. Want some breakfast?”

“Ugh, Nico! Don’t mention food. I’ll throw up.”

“I put a bucket by the bed for you. Want some hair of the dog?”

“Later, Neeks. Tell me how I got home.”

“Lay back down, Jason.”

“I will if you lay down with me and tell me how I got home.”

“Fine. But don’t you dare puke on me! And keep away! You stink.”

“How did I get home?”

“Frank, as the designated driver for the evening, dropped you off before he took Leo and Percy home.”

 

“That doesn’t sound so bad.”

“It gets worse. You kept trying to fly away.”

“I- What?!”

“Yeah you wanted to fly home. Long story short, you actually did before Frank could get you in the car. He had to turn into something that was big and fast enough to catch up with you and bring you back. You couldn’t fly straight at all. And then Percy and Leo had to hold you down in the backseat until you finally passed out. You were out when they brought you home.”

“Oh for Gods’ sake….. Just put me out of my misery! I’m never going to live this down!”

“Definitely not. I’m sure someone else at the party got pictures. Now, stay here, I’m gonna go get you something for your head and stomach.”

“Thanks. Hey, Nico? Where’s that bucket?”

“Not on our bed, Grace!”


End file.
